criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blow a Fuse
Plot The team arrived in the quaint town of Nyonley, the town to which an address was found in Denise’s bag. The team stopped at the square, and they found Denise’s Pocket watch. The team found hairs of Adam Vein on it, who denied all allegations. The team was then heading further into the city when a massive explosion blinded their eyes. After a few hours, the team woke up and were crowded with townspeople. Jack soon arrived on the scene, only to see Liona badly injured. He sent her off to the hospital and they quickly started to investigate. The team headed to the church that was exploded, now rubbles. The team found a burning body of a supposed Antonio Cappecchi, a wealthy devoted man to the Church. The team talked tyo the priest, Haiden May and also discovered the explosion was caused by a blown fuse. The team put a Sally Slope, who fixed the lights the last day, per Haiden May as a suspect. They also found out that a Robert Williams had been with Antonio Cappecchi before his death. Liam and Martin said that the victim was electrified to death at first and then burnt when the church exploded. There was also proof that the church was exploded by a radioactive signal. The two also said that the killer had touched the lightbulbs, as there were only the victim and the killer in the pews. They found traces of pasta on the bulbs, which concluded the killer ate pasta. Anita also said that there was a party that day at the Church, where most guests were while the fuse was blown. The team suspected Thea, the victim’s wife for the murder as she had been filing divorce on him. The team also found out that Antonio’s mill company was affiliated with Adam Vein, the businessman whose hair was found on Denise’s pocket watch. The team, at last found Robert Williams as the killer. Robert, hesitantly agreed to his crime. He said that the explosion was completely unintentional, and he had committed it by someone’s order. When Jack asked how, he said that day, a man had come to him and offered him $1000000000000. The greedy young man was asked to fix the lighbulbs and to press a switch when the order had come. Robert did so and the church was blown up in seconds. Judge Xaviers sentenced him to 3 years in jail. The team reconciled and Harvard ordered them to find the person who ordered Robert to do the job. They went to the church garden, where they found a briefcase full of cash. The team sent it to Anita who said it was absolutely left by Sabrina Sullivan. The team talked to the lady and she said that she had given the money to one of her trusty accomplice, to give it to Adam Vein. The team talked to the successful businessman who denied every allegations, but his phone rang, and Jack saw a beaming call from Sabrina. The team answered the call, and Sabrina soon hung up. The team also sent his phone to Jim, who said that Adam was the one who gave the money to Robert. The team also found out that Adam was the one who had kidnapped Denise from Macy. The team went to his HQ, and saw he had escaped. The team informed this to Harvard. The player was also approached by Kim and Anita, who said that they needed to visit Liona in the hospital. The team went to the city hospital, where they found the doctor, in a hesitant state. The team asked what happened, and he said that Liona’s medication couldn’t be found. The team searched the hospital ward and found the vial, which they gave to Dr Esther. After a few hours, They went to Liona, who hugged them tightly. She said that she wanted to renew the church as assure the people of Nyonley. The team talked to Haiden about the plan, and he said it was a great idea. The team talked to the Mayor, who said that she would be working on it. The team also baked a scrumptious apple pie, which Anita, Kim, the player, Liona and other Nyonley people ate with a great party. The team reconciled the next day, where, Jack informed everything to everyone. Clara said that it was time they investigated the BloodyMoney LTD offices, which was Adam’s company to find out more about Denise. Summary Victim * Antonio Cappecchi (Burnt to death in a church explosion caused by a blown fuse) Weapon * Blown Fuse Killer * Robert Williams Suspects Robert Williams Churchgoer Profile and Appearance Haiden May Priest Profile and Appearance Sally Slope Electrician Profile and Appearance Thea Cappecchi Victim's Wife Profile and Appearance Adam Vein Businessman Profile and Appearance Killer's Profile *The Killer Eats Pasta *The Killer Reads Bible *The Killer Listens to Bustin Jiejer *The Killer has Black Eyes *The Killer is 5"8 Crime Scenes